There is a need for an apparatus to convey off grid DC electrical power to load devices that use a combined power of at least 1 kilowatt (kW) with high distribution efficiency.
Today the use of off grid DC power is increasing. Loads that use off grid power at low power levels (from around 1 Watt (W) to 200 W) either operate at the low voltages directly from the DC sources or convert the power to other DC voltages using conversion techniques that become inefficient and impractical at power levels above 1 kW. Loads that use off grid power at high levels (over 15 kW) use sources and techniques that either do not scale to power levels below 15 kW, are expensive, or both. Loads that use off grid power at medium power levels (from 1 kW to under 15 kW) either use non electric techniques such as engine driven hydraulic systems that are pollution emitters or use low voltage techniques with low power distribution efficiencies that result in significant power loses.
There is a need for an inexpensive apparatus to convey off-grid DC electrical power to load devices that use a combined power of at least 1 kilowatt (kW) with high power distribution efficiency.